


Just a Little Spark in the Dark

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Blow Jobs, C'est comme ça, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Happy Halloween!!!!, Harry et Louis étaient destinés à se rencontrer et à être ensemble, Humour, Il n'y a pas de fantastique clair, M/M, Mais tout le truc c'est qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à la fête, Mais une allusion, Ne vous excitez pas ça dure cinq lignes, Parce que Louis s'est fait briser le coeur, Un peu d'Angst, Une forêt obscure, Une panne de voiture, Une situation clichée de film d'horreur, c'est tout, ghost story, halloween party, justement, un peu de smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: Harry tombe en panne sur la route en allant à une soirée d'Halloween, et Louis le trouve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde!
> 
> Juste un petit OS spécial Halloween pour vous :) (Peut-être que dans dix ans j'aurai finalement réussi à écrire un OS pour toutes les fêtes du calendrier) Ce n'est rien de spécial, il n'est pas très original, et un peu "too much", comme d'habitude ! Et d'ailleurs le début ressemble un peu à l'OS du train fantôme que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années. Oops. (Hi) Mais je me suis bien amusée à le bricoler, j'étais inspirée (je l'ai écrit en deux jours), j'y ai mis plein de moments mignons, un petit peu de frisson (ben oui, c'est Halloween), et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à regarder Harry et Louis tomber amoureux en une soirée. (Si, c'est réaliste, si, si, si, je le DIS). Harry est déguisé en pirate et Louis a son fameux maquillage blanc et noir, mais j'avoue que j'ai longuement hésité pour les costumes... Il faudra que j'en écrive un autre avec un déguisement différent l'an prochain :P
> 
> Warnings : allusions à un suicide, et une brève discussion sur le sujet. Si cela vous met mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à passer, vous comprendrez quand même l'histoire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture, et joyeux Halloween ! 
> 
> (Moi je suis malade comme un chien alors je ne sors encore pas cette année... Mais un jour!!)
> 
>  
> 
> Titre : Spark in the Dark, by Alice Cooper.

 

 

 

Pour la clique Larry.  
(J'ai même glissé une allusion à des loups pour une certaine personne ;))

 

 

 

**Just a little spark in the dark**

 

** **

    

 

 

 

Harry avait toujours été un peu malchanceux.

 

La plupart du temps, les galères qu'il rencontrait n'étaient pas si handicapantes. C'étaient juste de petites contrariétés, qui rendaient son quotidien imprévisible. Par exemple, il avait tendance à perdre son téléphone dans son appartement au moment où il commençait à être en retard et devait absolument partir. (Il allait tirer son colocataire du lit pour qu'il lui passe un coup de fil et l'aide à localiser l'objet fugitif. Niall le maudissait pendant deux jours, mais s'exécutait toujours). Ou alors, son stylo cessait brusquement de fonctionner au milieu d'un examen important. (Il envoyait son plus beau sourire suppliant à son voisin ou sa voisine de table et la personne soupirait, mais lui tendait toujours de quoi écrire, parce qu'apparemment, Harry avait un joli sourire.) Ou encore, il renversait tout son café sur son jean préféré à peine deux minutes après avoir rejoint le garçon qui lui plaisait depuis un mois pour leur premier rendez-vous. (Finalement, cet incident avait aidé Harry à mettre le garçon en question dans son lit, puisqu'il avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne chez lui afin de lui prêter un autre pantalon, et... eh bien. Une fois dans la chambre, Harry n'avait pas enlevé que le jean taché, et sa priorité n'avait plus été de se rhabiller.)

 

Parfois, cependant, sa malchance laissait des traces sur son cœur. Comme la fois où il était rentré plus tôt du collège, pile au bon moment pour surprendre son père en train de baiser une femme qui n'était définitivement pas sa mère sur le tapis de leur salon. (Ses parents s'étaient séparés quelques semaines plus tard, et bien que sa mère lui ait répété encore et encore que c'était son père qui était en faute pour l'avoir trompée et non pas Harry pour s'en être aperçu, Harry avait continué, au fond de lui-même, à se sentir coupable.) Puis, au lycée, Harry était tombé très amoureux d'un garçon qui avait eu le mauvais goût de s'éprendre de son meilleur ami, et celui-ci, alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant des sentiments de Harry, s'était empressé de sortir avec lui. (Harry avait tellement mal à force de les regarder roucouler tous les deux qu'il avait fini par s'éloigner peu à peu de son meilleur ami. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir rester proche de quelqu'un qui piétinait sans aucun scrupule ce qu'il ressentait.)

 

Heureusement, cela restait relativement rare que sa malchance prenne de telles proportions. Elle n'avait jamais mis sa vie en danger, par exemple.

 

Jusqu'à ce soir.

 

Parce que Harry n'était pas entièrement persuadé qu'il allait se sortir vivant de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

 

Il tapa d'une main rageuse sur le tableau de bord comme si cela allait miraculeusement faire repartir sa voiture.

 

Honnêtement, il aurait pu s'en douter. C'était une manifestation de sa malchance à laquelle il était habitué. La technologie ne l'aimait pas, en règle générale. Tout tombait toujours en panne au mauvais moment, autour de lui. Les ordinateurs, les bouilloires, les chauffages, les imprimantes, les réfrigérateurs, et même les vibromasseurs. (Oui, cela lui était déjà arrivé. Plus de pile, à quelques secondes de l'orgasme.)

 

Et les voitures. Les voitures tombaient en panne, elles aussi.

 

Préférablement lorsqu'il conduisait de nuit, au milieu d'une forêt glauque, sur une route déserte, le soir d'Halloween. Ce genre de choses n'étaient supposées arriver qu'à la télévision ou dans les romans de Stephen King, n'exister que dans un imaginaire collectif grinçant, mais bien sûr, la vie avait toujours aimé concocter un petit traitement de faveur pour Harry.

 

Harry aurait dû le voir venir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réfléchi à l'avance à une solution pour ce cas de figure. Vraiment, il aurait dû prévoir qu'il se perdrait sur le chemin de la soirée d'Halloween, que sa voiture s'immobiliserait brusquement au milieu de la route, refuserait absolument de redémarrer, que son portable ne capterait aucun réseau et qu'il se retrouverait seul à grelotter derrière le volant. La majorité des gens ne comprenaient pas la nécessité de se préparer au pire, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi insouciant et optimiste qu'eux. Il s'était déjà pris les pieds dans la nappe de la table du salon et avait fait tomber son gâteau d'anniversaire sur le sol devant tous ses amis, mince ! _Deux fois !_

 

Il aurait dû savoir.

 

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre le siège. Il réessaya de mettre le contact.

 

Rien. La voiture avait complètement cessé de répondre, ayant à peine laissé le temps à Harry de bifurquer en catastrophe pour se mettre sur le côté de la route et non pas rester en plein milieu de la voie.

 

Et son portable qui ne marchait pas. Cela voulait dire ni moyen d'appeler au secours, ni GPS, ni cartes.

 

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit sa portière, dépliant son corps à l'extérieur. Une vague glaciale l'enveloppa aussitôt, le faisant frissonner. Il n'avait rien pour se couvrir, seulement la fine chemise blanche de son costume de pirate. Parce qu'évidemment, il n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre le manteau qui complétait la tenue, au magasin de déguisements. Il était cher, et il s'était dit qu'il aurait le chauffage de sa voiture, et qu'il passerait ensuite le reste de la nuit dans une maison bondée et bien chauffée. _« A quoi bon s'habiller chaudement ? »_ , qu'il s'était dit, ne prenant même pas une veste ou un pull. Il avait un jean et un tee-shirt de rechange, mais pas de vêtements chauds. Son raisonnement lui avait paru logique sur le moment, mais il était complètement stupide, clairement.

 

-Allez, allez, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas de la voiture pour tenter de trouver du réseau, levant son téléphone et l'agitant dans tous les sens, espérant capter un signal et pouvoir passer un coup de fil désespéré à un dépanneur ou un de ses amis.

 

Non seulement les messages de Harry refusaient toujours de s'envoyer, mais en plus, l'iPhone eut la gentillesse de l'avertir que sa batterie était très faible. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas rechargé avant de partir, parce qu' _évidemment_ , il pensait le brancher à l'allume-cigare dans la voiture. Ce qui était désormais impossible.

 

Quelle putain de blague.

 

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, il devait être autour de minuit, puisque Harry avait pris la route depuis Manchester plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu et qu'il s'était ensuite égaré. La nuit était moite et ténébreuse, parfaitement accordée à l'ambiance d'Halloween. Les arbres qui bordaient la route ressemblaient à des silhouettes crochues menaçantes, et une légère brume fantomatique flottait dans la forêt. Harry avait presque l'impression d'entendre des murmures étranges l'envelopper. Il frissonna de nouveau, la chair de poule couvrant ses bras. Il retourna rapidement à sa voiture et se rassit à l'intérieur, se hâtant de claquer la portière, une peur sourde creusant soudain un malaise perceptible dans le creux de son estomac.

 

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il verrouilla la portière. Heureusement, le système des serrures marchait toujours, lui, bien que Harry ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

 

Le plus intelligent aurait sans doute été de rester debout au bord de la route, à côté de la voiture, pour arrêter un autre véhicule. Le plus logique aurait été d'essayer de comprendre la panne, d'ouvrir le capot et de relever ses manches pour tenter de faire repartir le moteur. Mais Harry n'avait aucune compétence en mécanique ; le jour du permis, il avait à peine su localiser les différentes pièces comme requis par l'examinateur. Il avait quelques outils dans son coffre, en cas d'urgence, un pneu de secours, mais seulement parce que la fille avec qui il était sorti quelques mois pendant sa première année d'université avait insisté pour qu'il en achète un après qu'ils eurent crevé sur l'autoroute, et parce qu' _elle_ savait s'en servir. Harry n'y avait jamais touché. Et il n'avait même pas de lampe de poche. Comment s'occuper du moteur dans l'obscurité ? Quant à rester dehors, Harry devait avouer que l'idée lui paraissait de moins en moins attirante au fur et à mesure qu'il repensait à toutes les scènes de films d'horreur un peu trop proches de sa situation, où les personnages se faisaient zigouiller par des créatures sorties de bois peuplés de zombies ou se faisaient prendre en stop par un psychopathe qui les découpait en morceaux pour les mettre dans ses tartes de Noël. Harry n'était pas vraiment froussard, s'était même déjà montré courageux à plusieurs reprises, dans sa vie, plongeant par exemple sans hésitation dans l'océan pour aider Niall à en sortir alors qu'il se faisait emporter par un courant brutal, mais là, tout de suite, il se sentait un peu effrayé. Et de toute façon, cela ne servait pas à grand chose de rester planté dans le froid : personne ne passait par cette route, visiblement. Harry était immobilisé depuis au moins vingt minutes, maintenant, et toujours aucune voiture à l'horizon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il présentait cela comme une bonne chose : si personne ne venait l'aider, il allait probablement devoir rester là toute la nuit. Ses amis s'inquiéteraient sans doute pour lui, mais comment pourraient-il le localiser ? A moins qu'ils appellent la police et qu'une battue soit lancée, Harry était bon pour dormir dans sa voiture et tenter de faire le chemin jusqu'à la ville la plus proche à pied au petit matin. Il ne se sentait pas de partir dans l'obscurité alors qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout les environs.

 

Passer la nuit là. Quelle perspective réjouissante. Il se sentait idiot, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure idée que de rester où il était, pour l'instant.

 

 

Harry avait froid.

 

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis dans sa voiture, et il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux, son malaise augmentant à cause du silence profond qui régnait dans l'habitacle -mais qui lui permettrait au moins d'entendre une voiture arriver avant qu'elle ne soit à sa hauteur.

 

Il commença à pester intérieurement contre les circonstances qui l'avaient amené là. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Zayn. Pourquoi avait-il dû partir s'enterrer dans une école d'art dans le Yorkshire, hein ? N'aurait-il pas pu trouver plus près, pour changer de filière ? Et pourquoi avait-il insisté pour organiser une fête d'Halloween près de sa nouvelle école, forçant Harry à faire deux heures de voiture jusqu'à ce coin paumé ? Zayn avait l'air si enthousiaste : _« je connais une maison un peu flippante qu'on peut louer pour faire des soirées, c'est une grande baraque en périphérie de la ville et l'ambiance est toujours top, allez, les gars, je vous présenterai des gens super cool... »_. Il avait aussi argué que cela serait l'occasion de faire visiter son campus à ses amis. Ils pourraient rester le lendemain de la fête, passer un peu de temps avec lui. Niall avait immédiatement accepté -Harry savait que Zayn lui manquait énormément- et avait même proposé de venir dès le vendredi pour aider à la préparation de la fête. Harry travaillait à la bibliothèque universitaire le samedi, mais Zayn lui avait arraché la promesse de venir à la soirée ensuite. Harry avait eu une longue journée au travail, avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires pour aider des étudiants désespérés à trouver des documents pour leur mémoire à rendre pour le lendemain, puis aller chercher son costume ; il était exténué, un peu grognon, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'appeler Zayn et de dire _« je suis désolé, je ne peux pas venir, on se verra une prochaine fois »._ Il avait pris la résolution d'être plus sociable, cette année, de ne plus se couper des gens qui tenaient à lui.

 

Harry était trop bon. Il aurait dû refuser dès le départ. Il aurait dû rester chez lui avec un thé brûlant, enroulé dans un plaid, devant les rediffusions de Ghostbusters, au lieu de faire trois mille kilomètres pour aller se perdre dans ce fichu... _no man's land_.

 

Putain, il avait vraiment froid. Il se retourna pour farfouiller dans les affaires posées sur la banquette arrière, et trouva la bouteille de Tequila qu'il était censé ramener à la soirée. Il la regarda avec une moue, puis haussa les épaules et ouvrit le bouchon pour avaler une solide gorgée.

 

L'alcool lui brûla les entrailles. Il n'avait rien à grignoter, et n'avait rien mangé depuis sa pause à seize heures à la bibliothèque, et la Tequila, couplée à l'atmosphère du moment, l'installa vite dans un état un peu second, ses pensées se ralentissant et ses perceptions se brouillant un peu.

 

 

Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il avait piqué du nez, clignant des paupières, se redressant brusquement sur son siège. Il faisait toujours nuit noire. Il chercha son téléphone à tâtons pour consulter l'heure. Presque deux heures du matin.

 

C'était toujours le silence.

 

Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, mais il eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose se rapprochait. Qu'il y avait une... présence. Harry eut un petit ricanement, comme pour se moquer de lui-même, et resserra ses bras autour de lui. C'était facile de se faire des films, coincé tout seul dans sa voiture le soir d'Halloween. Tout l'invitait à faire une crise de paranoïa, mais il ne céderait pas à une peur irrationnelle. Il était un adulte, capable de gérer cette situation comme un adu-

 

Harry tressaillit violemment, une vague de peur le submergeant soudain. Il aurait juré... Il aurait juré voir une silhouette sombre passer derrière la voiture. Quelque chose avait bougé. Pourtant, il n'avait entendu aucune voiture s'arrêter. Aucun bruit. Il était toujours seul sur la route. Harry jeta un coup d’œil anxieux dans le rétroviseur. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Il tenta de maîtriser l'irrégularité de sa respiration. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, c'était tout.

 

Il se raisonna intérieurement, se sermonnant, s'exhortant à être moins puéril, et se tourna machinalement vers la fenêtre du côté passager.

 

Il hurla.

 

Un visage blanc comme la mort était plaqué contre la vitre, des yeux écarquillés fixés sur lui.

 

Harry ferma et rouvrit les yeux, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que la vision disparaisse.

 

Le visage était toujours là. Harry hurla de nouveau.

 

Ce n'était pas une hallucination.

 

-Oh mon dieu, balbutia-t-il.

 

Il fut incapable de réfléchir, et suivit son instinct le plus basique, aveuglé par la panique qui couvait en lui depuis que sa voiture était tombée en panne et qui lui explosait maintenant littéralement au visage. Il ouvrit précipitamment sa portière, trébuchant à moitié sur ses propres jambes pour s'extraire du véhicule, et s'enfuit. Tout simplement. Il s'enfuit. Il courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait sur ses jambes tremblantes, fonçant droit devant lui.

 

Droit dans la forêt.

 

Harry ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : échapper au visage blanc qu'il avait vu, mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'apparition sinistre.

 

-Hé ! Mais ! Attends ! crut-il entendre derrière lui alors qu'il détalait comme un lapin entre les arbres, dérapant sur les feuilles mortes humides qui jonchaient le sol terreux.

 

Attendre ? Attendre que le spectre vienne le dévorer ? Merci, mais non merci.

 

Harry continua à courir. Il était déjà hors d'haleine, et l'obscurité se faisait plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la route pour plonger au cœur de la forêt. Il ne voyait pas très bien où il allait. La seule lumière venait du ciel, cette lueur un peu maladive et inquiétante que revêtaient la lune et les astres à deux heures du matin. Mais il avait l'impression que la silhouette le poursuivait, et il était trop effrayé pour ralentir.

 

Harry avisa un large tronc à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui et il se jeta derrière, s’accroupissant dans l'humidité, se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour se cacher. Il lui sembla entendre des crissements de pas, non loin de lui, et il se fit encore plus petit derrière son tronc, claquant des dents, à la fois à cause du froid et de l'angoisse. S'il avait pu creuser un trou dans le sol pour y disparaître discrètement, il l'aurait fait. Son pantalon était trempé, son maquillage avait dégouliné à cause de la sueur froide qui le trempait, et il y avait de la boue sur sa chemise. Il se sentait misérable.

 

Soudain, Harry réalisa à quel point sa réaction était absurde. S'enfoncer dans une forêt obscure n'était jamais, _jamais_ une bonne idée. C'était le B.a -ba. La base de la survie. Il aurait dû courir le long de la route, essayer de trouver des habitations. Pas s'isoler encore plus comme un idiot sans cervelle. Si le visage blanc appartenait bien à une créature surnaturelle qui lui voulait du mal, Harry lui avait facilité la tâche. Il allait se faire massacrer, et personne ne l'entendrait. Personne ne le verrait. Personne ne saurait ce qu'il lui est arrivé jusqu'à ce que des enfants du village du coin ne tombent sur un morceau de son cadavre en allant cueillir des champignons à la Saint-glinglin. C'était évident. C'était le sort qui l'attendait. Harry allait _mourir_.

 

-Hum... Il y a quelqu'un ?

 

Harry se crispa.

 

-Hé, tu es là ?

 

La voix -définitivement masculine- ne paraissait pas très assurée. En fait, Harry y décelait presque une note de peur. C'était bizarre, parce que les méchants spectres qui s'en prenaient aux humains n'avaient pas tellement de raisons d'avoir peur.

 

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais, reprit la voix, qui semblait se rapprocher. J'ai juste -j'ai juste vu ta voiture, et je croyais qu'il y avait eu un accident. Je voulais voir si tout allait bien.

 

Harry se méfiait. Quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) de mal intentionné allait forcément tenter de le rassurer, prétendre vouloir l'aider, pour le faire sortir de sa cachette. Mais en même temps, la personne avait juste l'air... d'une personne. La partie raisonnable du cerveau de Harry lui soufflait qu'il avait dû se méprendre.

 

-Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul dans la forêt, quand même, marmonna la voix. C'est ma faute s'il est parti, et si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose...

 

Le spectre semblait se préoccuper de la sécurité de Harry, maintenant. Il paraissait presque prévenant. Inquiet. Harry n'aurait pas pensé à cela, comme stratégie pour le tuer. Il aurait cru que grâce à ses pouvoirs, une créature de la nuit pourrait localiser sa cachette et le démembrer en un claquement de doigts. Harry hésita.

 

-Je porte juste du maquillage, reprit la voix. Si c'est ça le souci. C'est juste du fond de teint blanc. Et du noir autour de mes yeux. Promis. Je vais à une fête d'Halloween... Je suis déguisé, quoi. Je suis super en retard, d'ailleurs.

 

Harry bougea légèrement pour couler un regard derrière le tronc d'arbre.

 

Il y avait un jeune homme debout à quelques mètres de lui, dans la forêt. Il était tout habillé de noir, et son visage était toujours pâle comme la craie, mais à part cela, il paraissait... normal. Il avait une main sur la hanche et une autre dans ses cheveux, dans une posture hésitante. Comme s'il sentait que Harry le regardait, mais sans pour autant tourner les yeux dans sa direction, le garçon passa une main sur son visage et la leva, comme pour la montrer à qui voudrait la voir.

 

-Tu vois ? Du maquillage !

 

En effet, même d'où il était, et malgré la pénombre, Harry pouvait voir que sa paume était couverte de blanc. Il se plaqua de nouveau derrière son tronc d'arbre.

 

Il y eut un silence. Quelques bruits nocturnes vinrent rompre la tranquillité de la forêt.

 

-Pour être honnête, je... Je commence un peu à flipper, moi aussi, là, fit le garçon-spectre inconnu, et sa voix dérapa dans les aigus. Je vais y aller, OK ? Je parle probablement tout seul depuis tout à l'heure, de toute façon...

 

Harry se décida. Le garçon n'était clairement pas un spectre. D'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles, les spectres n'existaient pas. Et si c'était un psychopathe... Harry prenait le risque. Il respira un grand coup.

 

-Attends ! fit-il en surgissant de derrière son arbre.

 

Le garçon sursauta, portant une main à sa poitrine et faisant plusieurs pas en arrière.

 

-Putain ! Mais ça va pas ! cria-t-il.

 

Sa voix résonna dans les sous-bois, qui semblaient toujours aussi lugubres.

 

-Désolé, désolé, s'excusa Harry en tendant une main vers lui, comme par réflexe.

 

Il se demandait désormais pourquoi il avait eu si peur de ce type. S'il avait pris le temps de mieux le regarder, près de la voiture, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, jamais il n'aurait fui comme il l'avait fait, comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Certes, le garçon avait le visage peinturluré de blanc et de noir, mais il faisait deux têtes de moins que Harry, et paraissait tout aussi effrayé que lui.

 

-Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais si proche. Tu m'as fait peur, putain.

 

-Eh bien, on est quittes maintenant, au moins, répliqua Harry.

 

Le garçon eut l'air contrit.

 

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. Tu ne bougeais pas, dans la voiture. Je me suis même demandé si tu étais mort. Ça m'a flanqué la frousse. Je me suis juste collé à la vitre pour pouvoir mieux regarder...

 

Harry n'osa pas avouer qu'il l'avait pris pour un spectre.

 

-Et pourquoi tu m'as poursuivi dans la forêt ?

 

- _Poursuivi_ , tout de suite les grands mots, fit le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

-Tu m'as couru après ! Pardon, mais ça n'inspire pas confiance !

 

-Parce que je savais que c'était moi qui t'avais fait peur, et je voulais te dire que tout allait bien ! Je ne voulais pas t'agresser, se défendit le garçon.

 

-Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, moi. Ça m'a fait encore plus peur.

 

-Si tu m'avais laissé parler avant de courir comme un fou...

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, d'abord ?

 

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais à une fête.

 

-A pied ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

 

Ce gars n'était peut-être pas un fantôme, mais il avait toujours le potentiel d'être un psychopathe.

 

-Ouais. Parce que j'habite près de l'endroit où se fait la soirée. Je n'aime pas prendre ma voiture pour de petites distances, c'est bête d'utiliser de l'essence et de polluer alors que j'ai une alternative. Ça ne me pose pas de problème de marcher, même pendant la nuit. C'est tranquille, dans les environs.

 

-Oh.

 

Harry baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

 

-Rassuré ?

 

Bizarrement, oui. Cela lui faisait du bien, de parler à l'inconnu. Le ton de ce dernier s'était adouci. Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux en lui, comme une savoureuse gorgée de lait au miel. Même en pleine nuit, même habillé pour Halloween. Le garçon possédait une aura bienveillante, dégageait des ondes qui apaisaient Harry. Comme s'il était fait pour se trouver en sa présence. Ce qui paraissait absurde, dit comme ça, mais c'était ce que Harry ressentait.

 

-Je vais bien, mais ma voiture est tombée en panne, expliqua Harry à mi-voix. Je ne suis pas de la région, j'étais perdu. Et je n'avais pas de réseau pour prévenir quelqu'un.

 

Le garçon grimaça.

 

-Pas de chance.

 

-C'est mon deuxième prénom, plaisanta Harry -mais ce n'était que la vérité.

 

-Ça t'arrive souvent, ce genre de mésaventures ?

 

-Tu n'imagines même pas, murmura Harry. Ça m'arrive _tout le temps_.

 

-Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer, dans la vie, dis-moi. Tu as l'air d'une personne intéressante.

 

C'était une façon de voir les choses.

 

-Je m'appelle Harry.

 

-Louis, sourit Louis.

 

Son sourire illuminait tout son visage, même dans le noir.

 

-Je te serrerais bien la main, mais je me suis mis de la boue un peu partout, s'excusa Harry.

 

-Et j'ai du maquillage blanc sur la mienne, donc, répondit Louis avec un petit rire.

 

(Joli rire.)

 

-En quoi tu es déguisé, en fait ?

 

Louis eut un geste vague de la main.

 

(Joli poignet.)

 

-Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est ma sœur qui m'a maquillé. Je lui ai juste dit de bricoler quelque chose qui faisait un peu Halloween.

 

-Tu n'as pas eu le temps de trouver un costume ?

 

-Pas vraiment. Je ne pensais pas sortir, à vrai dire. J'aime faire la fête, mais je ne suis pas un fan d'Halloween. Mais ce nouveau gars à la fac m'a invité à sa soirée, et on s'entend vraiment bien, alors...

 

-Tu n'aimes pas Halloween ? interrogea Harry, curieux.

 

-Plus trop depuis mon ex m'a largué ce jour-là il y a deux ans, fit nonchalamment Louis, comme si confier quelque chose de si privé sur un ton si détaché à un parfait inconnu pouvait atténuer la cicatrice encore douloureuse que Harry décelait dans sa voix.

 

Harry ressentit le besoin de serrer Louis dans ses bras, mais il s'abstint.

 

-Je suis désolé, fit-il avec sincérité.

 

-Bah. Ça va, fit Louis en haussant les épaules. Et toi ? Tu es un fan de _Pirates des Caraïbes_  ?

 

Harry prit quelques instants à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

 

-Ça me soulage de savoir que je ressemble toujours à un pirate. J'ai cru que j'avais complètement ruiné mon déguisement.

 

-Attends, je vais nous éclairer un peu, dit Louis en sortant son téléphone de sa poche et en activant la lampe torche.

 

Harry en fut presque aveuglé. Il s'était habitué à la pénombre.

 

-Nah, ça rend vraiment bien. Avec tes... cheveux, fit Louis, parcourant son corps du regard.

 

Harry porta la main au bandana décoré de perles qui retenait sa longue chevelure en arrière. Il avait aussi glissé des dreadlocks parmi ses mèches, et il avait entouré ses yeux d'un large trait de khôl noir, qui devait avoir complètement coulé, maintenant. De hautes bottes noires sur un pantalon brodé complétaient la tenue. Il avait laissé le chapeau dans la voiture.

 

-Merci.

 

-C'est sexy.

 

Louis eut l'air de regretter immédiatement sa déclaration.

 

-Mhm, merci ? fit Harry, en rougissant légèrement.

 

Louis s'éclaircit la gorge, baissant les yeux sur l'écran de son smartphone.

 

-Donc, je n'ai pas de réseau non plus, constata-t-il. Mais on n'a qu'à remonter à ta voiture, pour que tu récupères tes affaires et tout, et ensuite je peux t'amener à la ville la plus proche ? Ce n'est pas très loin, à pied. Tu trouveras un dépanneur. Je te proposerais bien de jeter un œil moi-même au moteur, mais je ne suis pas doué avec ça. Du tout.

 

-C'est pas grave, ça serait déjà super si tu me ramenais vers la civilisation, lui assura Harry, sentant le soulagement l'envahir.

 

 

Soulagement qui fut de courte durée.

 

Louis ne bougea pas. Il promenait la lumière de son téléphone autour de lui, comme absorbé dans la contemplation des arbres.

 

-On y va ? demanda Harry au bout de quelques instants, hésitant.

 

Louis avait les sourcils froncés.

 

-Harry... Est-ce que tu te rappelles par où tu es arrivé ?

 

-Euh...

 

Harry tourna sur lui-même. Tout se ressemblait, dans cette forêt. Il essaya de visualiser son itinéraire, mais sa mémoire refusait de lui donner une idée claire de sa fuite. Il ne se rappelait même plus de quel côté du tronc d'arbre il s'était dissimulé. La pénombre et la peur n'avaient rien arrangé.

 

-Non.

 

Il était absolument incapable de donner ne serait-ce qu'une indication.

 

-Mhm, grogna Louis. Moi non plus. On s'est plus enfoncés que ce que je pensais dans la forêt. On ne peut pas voir la route d'ici, et la végétation est pareille partout, ça ne nous aide pas.

 

-Je croyais que tu habitais dans le coin ?

 

-Mais je ne suis jamais venu me promener dans cette partie de la forêt de nuit. Je ne reconnais rien.

 

Harry avala sa salive. Louis continua de tourner sa lumière dans tous les sens, et en arriva visiblement à une décision.

 

-On va aller par là, lança-t-il en pointant une direction.

 

Il semblait l'avoir sélectionnée un peu au hasard.

 

-D'accord...

 

Harry n'était pas convaincu.

 

-Je pense vraiment que c'est par là, affirma Louis, sentant visiblement son hésitation.

 

-D'accord, répéta Harry.

 

 

Ils se mirent en chemin. Louis ouvrait la marche, fendant la nuit d'un pas énergique, et Harry le suivait, restant le plus proche possible de lui, effrayé à l'idée de le perdre et de se retrouver tout seul au milieu des bois. Il lui sembla qu'ils avançaient depuis une éternité. Il ralentit pour pouvoir plonger la main dans sa poche, et eut juste le temps de regarder l'heure sur l'écran de son téléphone avant que celui-ci ne s'éteigne définitivement. Il était près de trois heures et demi du matin. Ils auraient dû atteindre la route en quoi, dix minutes ? Un quart d'heure ? Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes qu'ils marchaient. Ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction. Il se hâta de rattraper Louis.

 

-Je ne crois pas qu'on ait pris le bon chemin...

 

-Mais si, mais si. Je sens qu'on se rapproche du but. Ne t'inquiète pas, lança Louis en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

 

-Mais...

 

Louis l'ignora. Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer à le suivre. Au bout d'un autre long moment, le portable de Louis, qui leur servait toujours de lampe, mourut à son tour. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa brusquement. Harry lui rentra presque dedans. Louis rangea lentement son téléphone désormais inutile dans sa poche. L'obscurité était de nouveau dense, autour d'eux. Louis soupira, et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Harry attendit. Mais son compagnon semblait en pleine réflexion. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en mouvement, Harry reprenait conscience de la température glaciale qui régnait dans la forêt. On était au milieu de la nuit, en octobre, après tout. Et Harry ne portait toujours qu'une chemise, contrairement à Louis qui avait un sweat-shirt. Il se mit à trembler.

 

-Louis ? finit-il par risquer.

 

-Oui ?

 

-Est-ce qu'on est perdu ?

 

Louis soupira encore.

 

-Je crois bien, reconnut-il enfin.

 

Au lieu d'avoir une réaction normale et de, par exemple, se mettre en colère, paniquer ou se lamenter, Harry se sentit englouti par une nouvelle vague de paranoïa.

 

-Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu l'as fait _exprès_  ?

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Tu as fait exprès de m'attirer plus loin dans la forêt ? précisa Harry. De nous perdre ?

 

Le visage de Louis lui renvoya une expression incrédule.

 

- _Quoi ?_

 

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Louis fit un geste pour lui attraper le bras, mais Harry se dégagea.

 

-Harry, tu es sérieux ? Tu es encore là-dessus ? Je ne suis pas un criminel, bordel ! Je vais rien te faire, Dieu du ciel !

 

-C'est juste bizarre, la façon dont tu paraissais si sûr de la direction ! Et maintenant, évidemment, tu ne sais pas où on est, riposta Harry.

 

-J'ai fait _semblant_ d'être sûr de moi, parce que je voulais te rassurer et ne pas perdre la face devant toi, s'exclama Louis. Pas parce que je prévois de t'assassiner.

 

Bon. Peut-être que son explication tenait debout.

 

-Tu es étrange, bougonna tout de même Harry.

 

-C'est _moi_ qui suis étrange ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'accuser d'être un monstre !

 

Louis avait l'air blessé.

 

-Je...

 

Harry était sur le point de s'excuser, mais Louis l'interrompit, relevant brusquement la tête vers lui.

 

-Tu as raison.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Tu as raison. Je suis une sorte de monstre, dit simplement Louis.

 

Il semblait très sérieux, d'un coup, fixant Harry d'un regard pénétrant. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir.

 

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? fit-il avec un ricanement nerveux.

 

Louis leva les yeux vers le ciel qu'on apercevait à travers les branches, au-dessus d'eux.

 

-Eh bien, tu vois... Il y a quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Quelque chose en moi.

 

Louis s'arrêta de parler, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

 

-Louis, tu me fais peur, prévint Harry, se retenant de faire un pas en arrière.

 

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Louis. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra, et il se sentit pâlir. Où voulait-il en venir ?

 

Louis regarda ses ongles, l'air désinvolte, et, sur le ton de la confidence :

 

-Ça m'arrive les nuits de pleine lune...

 

Mais.

 

Quel.

 

-Putain, Louis ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! jeta Harry, pendant que Louis éclatait de rire, et que sa voix résonnait, résonnait dans la forêt déserte.

 

-Si tu avais vu ta tête ! pouffa son compagnon. Est-ce que tu as eu peur devant les loup-garous de Twilight ? Ou pendant la scène où Edward révèle son identité de vampire à Bella ?

 

Harry donna un coup dans l'épaule de Louis, le faisant vaciller.

 

-T'es qu'un gamin, mince ! Déjà qu'on est perdu par ta faute !

 

-Ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai amenés au milieu de la forêt au départ, excuse-moi !

 

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre !

 

Harry bouscula Louis et le dépassa d'un pas décidé, continuant tout seul son chemin. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait ; tant pis. Perdu pour perdu, de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas aggraver la situation, puisqu'elle était déjà la pire envisageable.

 

-Harry, attends ! l'appela Louis.

 

Harry ne s'arrêta pas.

 

-Harry, s'il te plaît ! Il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare ! Ça sera pire !

 

-Je m'en fous, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, accélérant encore le pas.

 

Il avait déjà bien semé Louis, qui avait de plus petites jambes.

 

-Harry !

 

Harry l'ignora.

 

-Harry, s'il te plaît !

 

Non. Harry ne regarderait pas en arrière. Qu'il se débrouille.

 

-Harry, j'ai peur...

 

Cela sonnait sincère.

 

-Harry...

 

Harry se sentit fléchir.

 

-J'ai peur, j'ai peur, dit encore Louis.

 

Harry regarda en arrière.

 

-Je suis désolé. Ne me laisse pas, fit Louis à voix basse. J'ai peur.

 

Harry soupira, mais s'arrêta pour l'attendre. Son cœur battait d'une manière un peu différente, soudain. Il n'était plus énervé. Il était... attendri. Louis le rejoignit en enjambant une souche, un peu essoufflé, et enroula immédiatement une main tremblante autour de son bras. Harry posa machinalement sa paume contre son dos, l'attirant un peu contre lui, comme poussé par l'envie de le rassurer. Leurs respirations un peu affolées sonnaient comme décuplées.

 

-Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose derrière nous, chuchota Louis d'une voix blanche.

 

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique, sans pour autant retirer sa main.

 

-Si c'est encore une de tes blagues...

 

-Non, je te le jure ! C'est vrai.

 

Il avait réellement l'air effrayé, mais en même temps, c'était visiblement un bon menteur.

 

-C'est probablement un animal ou un oiseau nocturne, fit Harry.

 

-Je ne sais pas...

 

Louis sursauta contre lui.

 

-Tu as entendu ?

 

Non. Harry n'avait pas fait attention, mais il sentit l'angoisse remonter.

 

-Louis, tu me fiches la trouille. Si c'est pour me faire marcher, ce n'est pas cool. Je sais que c'est Halloween, mais il y a des limites...

 

Harry s'interrompit brusquement, et se figea. Il venait d'entendre comme un grincement de dents, ou un bruit de mastication, qui semblait venir des fourrés à quelques mètres d'eux. Le son fut suivi d'une espèce de murmure, et d'un long grondement étouffé.

 

-Tu as entendu, cette fois ? dit Louis, en s'accrochant à lui.

 

-Oui, souffla Harry.

 

-Tu crois que c'est possible que ce soit un loup ? Un vrai loup, je veux dire ?

 

Harry y réfléchit une seconde.

 

-Il y a des loups en Angleterre ? Ils ne sont pas éteints depuis des siècles ?

 

Le grondement retentit de nouveau.

 

-OK, je ne sais pas, fit Louis, mais moi je ne reste pas là pour vérifier.

 

Il fallut un troisième grondement menaçant pour sortir Harry de la paralysie qui l'avait saisi, et un cri de Louis :

 

-Allez, Harry, on se casse !

 

Louis saisit sa main, et le tira derrière lui alors qu'il se mettait à courir. Ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Harry se raccrochait à Louis tout en filant entre les arbres, pris de panique, priant pour ne pas s'étaler par terre.

 

C'était sans compter sur sa malchance légendaire.

 

Harry finit par buter sur une racine, et lâcha la main de Louis. Il tomba sur le sol, et sentit quelque de chose de pointu couper sa peau et entamer sa paume. Il émit un grognement de douleur.

 

-Putain, Harry, ça va ?

 

Harry grimaça alors que Louis l'aidait à se redresser.

 

-Je me suis fait quelque chose à la main.

 

Le visage de Louis était à quelques centimètres de lui, et il semblait très inquiet.

 

-Mince, et on n'a pas lumière. Fais voir ?

 

Harry lui tendit sa paume endolorie. Louis s'approcha au maximum.

 

-Tu saignes. L'entaille a l'air assez profonde, mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire.

 

Harry examina la plaie à son tour. Il avait du mal à plier sa main, et un filet rouge dégoulinait jusqu'à son poignet, mais il allait survivre. Avec son autre main, il détacha le bandana qui retenait ses cheveux, dans l'idée de s'en faire un bandage de fortune.

 

-Attends, je vais t'aider, fit Louis en lui prenant le tissu.

 

Il l'enroula doucement autour de la main de Harry, faisant deux tours, prenant garde à ne pas trop serrer mais à faire un nœud solide quand même. Ses gestes étaient assurés, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait soin de quelqu'un comme ça.

 

-Ma mère est infirmière, expliqua-t-il à mi-voix.

 

Harry n'avait pas l'occasion de le dire souvent, avec sa malchance, alors pour une fois, il n'allait pas se gêner : cela tombait bien.

 

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

 

Louis lui adressa un petit sourire, gardant sa main blessée dans la sienne et arrangeant le tissu sur la plaie.

 

Soudain, Harry oublia qu'ils étaient perdus au milieu d'une forêt, qu'ils avaient froid, peur, et qu'il venait de se faire mal. Il aurait voulu que ce moment de complicité qui venait de se tisser entre Louis et lui dure pour toujours.

 

Mais quelque chose attira soudain son regard, derrière son compagnon.

 

-Louis, regarde ! Il y a une route, là-bas... !

 

-Vraiment ?

 

Louis se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son visage s'éclaira.

 

-Harry ! Je sais où on est ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

 

-Alléluia.

 

-Viens !

 

Ils se relevèrent lentement, Louis soutenant légèrement Harry, qui avait un peu la tête qui tournait à cause de sa blessure, et ils rassemblèrent leur courage pour sortir de la forêt. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur la route. Qui n'était visiblement pas celle d'où ils étaient partis.

 

-On était partis dans la direction opposée, en fait, en conclut Louis. On a traversé tout un bout de la forêt et on est arrivés sur une autre boucle de la nationale.

 

-Mais tu sais vraiment où on est ? vérifia Harry.

 

-Oui, assura Louis. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. On n'a qu'à longer la route par là, et on retombera sur ta voiture.

 

-C'est loin ?

 

-Pas tellement... Mais si tu es fatigué et qu'une voiture passe, on pourra essayer de faire du stop.

 

-Hors de question !

 

Louis se tourna vers lui.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Tu es fou ?! Tu n'as pas vu _Hitcher_?

 

Louis eut l'air pensif.

 

-Le film avec Sean Bean ?

 

-Non, ça c'est seulement le remake, mais ce n'est pas la question... Le stop, c'est dangereux, asséna Harry.

 

Louis secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Il y avait plus de lumière, sur le bord de la route, et Harry pouvait mieux voir les traits de son visage derrière le maquillage. Il était séduisant. Il avait les yeux bleus. Harry aimait les yeux bleus.

 

-Mais tu ne comptais pas faire du stop quand je t'ai trouvé dans ta voiture, tout à l'heure ?

 

-Si, mais c'était avant qu'on se perde dans cette forêt et que mes pires cauchemars deviennent réalité !

 

-Sympa, je suis ton pire cauchemar...

 

-Non, mais, tu vois ce que je veux dire, chouina Harry.

 

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira Louis. Pas de stop. On marche.

 

-Merci.

 

Il y eut un temps.

 

-Tu es mignon, fit Louis en le regardant et en nouant de nouveau leurs doigts.

 

Ils marchèrent en silence sur quelques dizaines de mètres. Harry se sentait apaisé. Son entaille le lançait à peine. Un sentiment de sécurité se diffusait en lui, surtout depuis que Louis lui tenait de nouveau la main.

 

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être, le grondement, dans les bois ? demanda-t-il souvent.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Non. Mais je peux te dire que j'ai eu vraiment peur.

 

-Probablement une bête. Pas un loup, mais autre chose.

 

Louis sembla hésiter.

 

-Il y a une sorte de légende à propos de cette forêt. Elle serait... Tu sais. _Hantée._

 

Harry lui fit les gros yeux.

 

-Arrête de me faire marcher.

 

-Non, je suis sérieux. Je ne te l'ai pas dit justement parce que je ne voulais pas t'effrayer davantage.

 

La main de Louis se resserra autour de celle de Harry.

 

-C'est une histoire assez triste, à vrai dire.

 

-Le suspense est insoutenable.

 

-C'était il y a quelques années. Un étudiant du coin sortait avec une fille dont il était complètement raide dingue. C'était un amour vraiment profond. Et la fille le lui rendait bien. Elle considérait que son petit ami était l'amour de sa vie. Ils avaient planifié toute leur existence ensemble... Mais les parents de la fille voyaient leur relation d'un mauvais œil. Parce que son copain venait d'une famille d'ouvriers un peu communistes, alors qu'eux étaient du genre bourgeois. Ils avaient l'impression qu'il y avait un fossé social et que leur fille valait mieux que ça, j'imagine. Ils ont tenté d'éloigner leur fille de lui. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, à moins de lui interdire de mettre un pied dehors. Alors au final, ils ont décidé de déménager aux États-Unis, et ils l'ont forcée à faire un choix entre eux et le garçon. La fille était totalement perdue, mais elle a décidé d'aller avec ses parents pour commencer, juste pour essayer de les faire changer d'avis. Elle avait prévu de revenir. Mais son copain n'a pas compris... Il y a eu un malentendu. Il croyait qu'elle l'avait quitté. Définitivement.

 

-Ça ressemble à un conte de fées... Ou à _Roméo et Juliette_.

 

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Le gars était totalement désespéré. Un soir, il est venu dans cette forêt, et il s'est pendu à un arbre. On dit que lorsque le brouillard est particulièrement épais, on peut voir l'ombre de son cadavre se balancer sur une branche.

 

L'émotion comprima le cœur de Harry.

 

-Wow. C'est terrible.

 

Harry tourna la tête vers les arbres, et il pouvait presque le distinguer, soudain, le corps mince de l'étudiant amoureux, oscillant entre les branches sous une brise froide.

 

-Ouais. Et quand la fille l'a appris, elle est revenue ici immédiatement. Ses parents l'ont suivie, parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle commette aussi l'irréparable. Ils espionnaient tous ses déplacements. La fille se sentait oppressée, elle ne pouvait plus mener sa vie normalement, et elle était comme une coquille vide. Elle n'avait plus de but. Elle ne se sentait plus elle-même. Elle avait été comme réduite en cendres à l'intérieur par la perte de son petit ami. Les gens racontent qu'une nuit, la nuit d'Halloween, elle a réussi à échapper à la surveillance de ses parents. Elle a roulé et elle est venue ici, au milieu de la forêt, là où son petit ami s'était pendu. Elle a abandonné sa voiture, elle s'est enfoncée dans les bois. Et elle n'est jamais ressortie. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé. La plupart ont supposé qu'elle s'était tuée à son tour, mais son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. Elle a juste... disparu.

 

Louis était un conteur né. Harry en avait des frissons.

 

-Et la légende dit, reprit Louis sur un ton un peu plus jovial, que depuis, cette partie de la forêt réunit les âmes sœurs. Particulièrement le soir d'Halloween. La fille est venue ici pour retrouver son amour, qui l'attendait. Et depuis, leurs deux esprits, entrelacés dans la mort et condamnés à errer dans cette forêt, aideraient les amants destinés à être ensemble à se trouver ou à se retrouver.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-C'est la technique de drague la plus élaborée que j'ai jamais vue, lâcha Harry.

 

-Ce n'est pas pour te draguer ! s'indigna Louis. C'est une vraie histoire !

 

Harry émit un petit rire.

 

-La coïncidence est quand même un peu grosse. On s'est justement rencontré par hasard sur le bord de la route, le soir d'Halloween... Et c'est la forêt qui nous a en quelque sorte poussés à nous rapprocher.

 

-Exactement, murmura Louis sur un ton mystérieux.

 

Son regard glissa sur Harry.

 

-Il y a de quoi commencer à me faire croire aux légendes locales.

 

Harry, bien que seulement à moitié convaincu de la véracité de l'anecdote, rougit devant le sous-entendu plus que clair. Louis allait un peu vite en besogne, tout de même. Ils se connaissaient depuis une heure, et il pensait qu'ils étaient _« destinés à être ensemble »_  ? Le pire, c'était que cela marchait sur Harry. Une fichue histoire glauque de fantômes accentuait son attirance pour Louis. Il était tordu.

 

-Je trouve quand même ça dommage qu'ils en soient arrivés au suicide, commenta Harry pour changer de sujet et cacher son trouble. En surmontant les obstacles, ils auraient pu s'en sortir et vivre heureux ensemble. Je pense que le désespoir ne devrait jamais l'emporter. Les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger.

 

-Je ne dis pas que je les approuve, mais je comprends, répondit Louis à mi-voix.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? Le suicide par amour ?

 

-Oui. Il y a eu une période... Où j'étais vraiment au fond du trou, confia-t-il. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu... J'aurais pu basculer.

 

Harry serra doucement sa main.

 

-A cause de ton ex ? Celui qui a rompu le soir d'Halloween ?

 

-Oui... Il m'a largué vraiment violemment. Devant tout le monde. Il a fait une scène. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a atteint... C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Tu sais, quand tu sais bien qu'il y a des problèmes dans ton couple mais que tu es décidé à faire marcher le truc, que tu es toujours très amoureux, et que tu te rends soudain compte que l'autre, lui, a déjà abandonné. C'était ça, avec mon ex. Je faisais toujours des plans qui l'incluaient -et quand je dis plans, je parle de mariage, de bébés, tout le tintouin- alors que lui cherchait juste le bon moment pour en finir avec moi. C'était... dur. Je me suis senti tellement bête.

 

-Je ne peux même pas imaginer la souffrance que ça a dû être. Et pourquoi ça ne marchait plus trop entre vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

 

-Après le lycée, il a décidé de partir à l'université à Londres, mais moi, je suis resté ici, à Doncaster, parce que je ne voulais pas quitter ma famille. Ma mère venait de se faire plaquer par son deuxième mari, c'était horrible. Il était juste... parti. Et j'avais déjà quatre jeunes sœurs. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser. Elles avaient besoin de moi. Mais Nick n'a pas vraiment compris. Il était persuadé que je viendrais avec lui. Moi-même, je pensais le rejoindre dès que possible. Je lui ai juré que c'était juste un retardement momentané... Mais un an après, la situation n'avait pas changé. Ma mère luttait toujours avec sa dépression, l'argent, l'éducation des filles. En plus, j'étais heureux dans mon école d'art, je ne voulais pas spécialement être transféré. Alors j'ai décidé de rester encore un peu. On a commencé à se disputer, avec Nick. Mais je pensais que c'était normal, juste de petites tensions. Et que de toute façon, dès que j'aurais fini mes études, on s'installerait ensemble quelque part. Ce n'était pas dans si longtemps, et on se voyait quand même très souvent. J'allais presque tous les week-ends à Londres. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Nick. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il voulait qu'on profite de notre jeunesse ensemble, ou je ne sais quoi, que je sois à son bras chaque jour, et il avait l'impression de perdre son temps à être avec moi, puisque je ne lui donnais pas ça. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit après coup, bien sûr. Il ne m'avait jamais expliqué que ça le dérangeait à ce point, que je vive encore à Doncaster, avant. Peut-être que si j'avais su... Bref. Il est reparti à Londres pour la rentrée, et quand il est revenu à Halloween, il m'a largué et m'a brisé le cœur.

 

-Quel connard. Je suis tellement désolé, Louis.

 

-J'ai complètement plongé, après ça. Ça m'a vraiment abattu. J'ai même redoublé cette année d'études, tellement j'étais incapable de me lever de mon lit et de suivre mes cours.

 

Harry se sentait écœuré, et la fureur agita sa poitrine. Il laissa des mots indignés couler en dehors de sa bouche.

 

-Je ne comprends pas la logique de ce Nick. Il me semble vraiment putain d'immature. C'était une évidence que ta famille devait passer en priorité, vu la situation ? Ça ne voulait pas dire que tu l'aimais moins ? Et comment on peut se lasser d'attendre un garçon comme toi ?

 

Louis eut l'air surpris. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, qui renversa le cœur de Harry.

 

-Ma famille est la chose la plus importante de ma vie, dit-il, comme une conclusion.

 

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait cela mieux que quiconque, sans doute. Après le départ de son père, il s'était donné comme mission de prendre soin de sa mère et sa sœur, même s'il était le plus jeune. Il avait toujours cherché à les protéger, à se démener pour qu'elles aient tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. Pour compenser l'absence paternelle, en un sens.

 

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est probablement une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas resté avec ce type, lança Harry. S'il n'était pas capable de comprendre pourquoi tu faisais passer tes petites sœurs en priorité, il n'aurait sans doute pas été un très bon père pour tes enfants.

 

Harry pensait qu'il ferait un bon père, lui, s'il avait la bonne personne à ses côtés. S'il avait un mec comme Louis dans sa vie, il n'aurait qu'une hâte : fonder une famille avec lui, et tous les choyer, lui et ses gamins, pour le restant de ses jours.

 

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, quand j'ai eu surmonté le chagrin, acquiesça Louis.

 

-Ah, tu vois.

 

Louis se rapprocha de Harry, et s'appuya légèrement sur son épaule pour se hisser à sa hauteur.

 

-Mais je pense que tu dis aussi ça parce que ça t'arrange que je sois célibataire, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

 

Harry rougit violemment.

 

Louis se détacha avec un clin d’œil.

 

-Pas faux, reconnut Harry après une pause, en même temps qu'il se l'avouait à lui-même, sans oser regarder vers Louis.

 

Eh bien. Ils avaient brûlé quelques étapes.

 

Et ils se tenaient toujours la main.

 

-Et toi, Harry ?

 

-Quoi, moi ?

 

-Ta vie amoureuse ?

 

-Oh, je suis célibataire aussi.

 

-Bon à savoir. Tu as eu des relations sérieuses ?

 

-Pas vraiment. Je suis sorti avec trois personnes à l'université, mais ça n'a pas duré plus de quelques mois.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-A vrai dire, j'ai été fou amoureux d'un garçon quand j'étais au lycée, et ça n'a jamais été réciproque. Mes sentiments sont restés longtemps... Des années. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher.

 

-Je sais ce que ça fait.

 

-J'imagine. Je ne suis plus amoureux de lui, maintenant, ça fait un bail. Mais depuis... J'ai du mal à retomber amoureux. Des gens me plaisent, mais je ne me vois jamais faire ma vie avec eux. Alors que j'ai envie d'une vraie relation ! Je suppose que je dois juste rencontrer la bonne personne.

 

Harry lança un regard en coin à Louis.

 

-Tu as le temps. Tu es jeune, se contenta de faire remarquer celui-ci.

 

-Vingt-deux ans. Dernière année d'université. Enfin.

 

-Vingt-quatre. Et dernière année d'université aussi, rigola Louis. J'ai pris un peu de retard.

 

-Tu as dit que tu étais dans une école d'art ?

 

-Yep. J'étudie le théâtre.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Voilà qui expliquait des choses.

 

-Bien sûr ! J'aurais dû m'en douter... Avec ton petit numéro du loup-garou, tout à l'heure ! Et ton histoire du pendu ! Tu as vraiment du talent. Même s'il te sert à faire de sales blagues.

 

-Merci, sourit Louis. Mais je ne veux pas être acteur professionnel. Je veux enseigner.

 

-Vraiment ? Moi aussi. Je veux dire, je veux faire de la recherche en laboratoire, d'abord, mais un jour, je voudrais bien être prof de biologie.

 

-Peut-être qu'on travaillera dans le même lycée, fit Louis sur un ton nonchalant.

 

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Est-ce que tu... Tu comptes chercher du travail dans la région, ou bouger ?

 

-Je ne sais pas encore. Ma mère et mes sœurs s'en sortent bien, maintenant. Donc ça dépendra de ce que je trouve, et de mes envies. Londres m'attire bien, de base.

 

-Moi aussi, souffla Harry.

 

Ils retombèrent dans un silence confortable. Ils marchaient toujours le long d'une route, au milieu de la nuit, mais Harry n'avait plus peur du tout. Il se sentait à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important était en train de se jouer.

 

Soudain, il fut traversé par une révélation.

 

-Louis, attends, tu allais à quelle fête ? Qui l'organise, je veux dire ?

 

-Un mec de mon école... Zayn Malik ?

 

Harry émit un rire incrédule.

 

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Je suis censé aller à cette fête aussi. Zayn est un de mes amis d'enfance.

 

-Sérieusement ?!

 

-Et oui.

 

-Je crois qu'il m'a parlé de toi ! s'exclama Louis. Harry Styles, c'est ça ? _« Le gars sur lequel on peut toujours compter »._ Si je me souviens bien, il m'a dit que tu étais vraiment généreux et ouvert.

 

Harry espérait qu'il s'était montré à la hauteur de la description de Zayn. Le sourire de Louis semblait encourageant, en tout cas.

 

-Et je crois qu'il m'a parlé de toi aussi, rebondit-il. Apparemment, tu le fais mourir de rire et il trouve que tu es la personne la plus cool qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

 

Louis eut l'air heureux de ce portrait.

 

-La coïncidence est dingue.

 

-Ça veut dire qu'on se serait rencontrés de toute façon, même si je n'étais pas tombé en panne ou que tu n'avais pas suivi, fit Harry d'un ton rêveur.

 

-C'est le destin.

 

-Peut-être.

 

-Mais les choses se seraient sans doute déroulées autrement. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas ta main dans la mienne, à l'heure actuelle, si on était à la fête.

 

-Probablement pas. Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, plaisanta Harry.

 

-Peut-être que je ne t'aurais pas intéressé. Peut-être que tu ne m'aurais pas accordé un regard.

 

Harry ne se laissa même pas deux secondes de réflexion. Zayn lui aurait présenté Louis à la soirée, et il serait tombé sous le charme en quelques secondes, pour être honnête. Il aurait suffi d'un éclat de rire et d'un de ses sourires.

 

-Non. La forêt du pendu n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses, fit Harry, sincère. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un univers où tu ne m'attirerais pas comme un aimant.

 

Ce fut Louis qui rougit, cette fois.

 

 

-Hé, on arrive à ta voiture !

 

Louis tendit le bras pour la lui montrer. Oh, en effet. Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer, grâce à leur conversation. Mais ils étaient bien revenus à l'endroit où tout avait commencé.

 

Harry ouvrit sa portière, qu'il n'avait pas verrouillée. Il avait tout laissé en plan dans sa fuite, abandonnant même les clés sur le contact. Il constata avec soulagement qu'aucune de ses affaires n'avait bougé. Son portefeuille était toujours là. Il vérifia aussi dans son coffre. Personne ne s'était servi dans le véhicule pendant son absence, et personne ne s'y était caché pour l'égorger non plus. (Apparemment, oui, cela arrivait que des meurtriers se cachent dans les coffres de voitures en profitant qu'elles soient à l'arrêt. Rassurant, n'est-ce pas.) Harry se laissa tomber sur le siège conducteur et ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Ils avaient besoin d'une petite pause. Louis se glissa sur le siège passager à côté de lui et claqua la portière.

 

-Putain, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait encore plus froid ici que dehors, frissonna-t-il, frictionnant ses bras.

 

Harry ferma sa portière à son tour, mais cela ne servait pas à grand chose, puisque le chauffage de la voiture ne fonctionnait pas.

 

Il récupéra la bouteille de Tequila là où il l'avait laissée sur le siège arrière.

 

-Tu en veux ? fit-il en la tendant à Louis.

 

-Ah, tu sais comment parler à un homme, soupira celui-ci en saisissant l'alcool.

 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer le visage de Louis alors que ses lèvres s'enroulaient autour du goulot et que le liquide glissait dans sa gorge. Louis surprit son regard pendant qu'il buvait et haussa un sourcil d'un air malicieux, suçant le goulot avec plus de conviction.

 

-Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais je ne pense pas qu'on arrivera à temps pour vraiment faire la fête avec les autres.

 

Louis haussa les épaules en se léchant les lèvres et en lui passant la bouteille.

 

-Ce n'est pas une si grosse perte.

 

Harry prit une gorgée de Tequila pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose d'idiot, comme acquiescer et ajouter qu'il préférait être là avec Louis.

 

-Pour être honnête, même avant cette horrible soirée où Nick m'a jeté, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé sortir pour Halloween. Je viens pour faire plaisir à mes amis, passer du bon temps avec eux, pas pour le thème de la fête. Ce que j'aime vraiment, à Halloween, c'est accompagner mes frères et sœurs faire la tournée des bonbons.

 

Les yeux de Louis s'étaient éclairés.

 

-Ça ne te soûle pas ?

 

-Pas du tout. Ça les rend tellement joyeux, tu devrais les voir ! Ils se fichent d'avoir des friandises, ils sont juste trop contents de déambuler dans la ville avec leurs déguisements, tard le soir, avec moi et mes sœurs les plus grandes. Pour moi, Halloween, c'est une fête pour les enfants, et une fête de famille.

 

Harry était réellement ému.

 

-C'est adorable. Tu as l'air d'avoir une super relation avec tes frères et sœurs. Ils doivent être heureux d'avoir un grand frère comme toi.

 

-Je fais de mon mieux.

 

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, échangeant régulièrement la bouteille de Tequila, sans se décider à ressortir de la voiture pour aller chercher un dépanneur, comme ils l'avaient prévu au départ.

 

Soudain, au bout d'un moment, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à boire de nouveau, Louis lui prit la bouteille des mains, et la posa sur le sol de la voiture avec autorité. Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Louis se pencha au-dessus du frein à main, et leva sa paume pour caresser son visage, lui lançant un petit sourire. Harry pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa peau. Louis se rapprocha encore. Le corps de Harry était tendu par l'anticipation.

 

-Que ce soit clair : je ne fais pas ça parce que j'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie dans la forêt, ou à cause de l'alcool, mais parce que tu me plais terriblement, murmura Louis, juste avant de joindre leurs lèvres.

 

Harry répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Louis avait le goût de maquillage et de Tequila, mais Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle connexion avec quelqu'un au premier contact physique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce garçon toute sa vie. Il glissa sa main dans la nuque de Louis, l'attirant encore plus près, caressant sa peau de son pouce sans détacher leurs bouches. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent lentement. Louis grogna et enroula ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, faisant tomber une dreadlock mal accrochée alors qu'il fourrageait dans ses mèches. Il se détacha en haletant un peu, fixant Harry avec des yeux intenses, qui resta figé, incapable de maîtriser le désir insistant qui pulsait dans son corps et son esprit embrouillé qui ne pouvait que réclamer en boucle _« encore, encore, encore, plus, plus, plus »._

 

-Je t'ai mis du fond de teint dans les cheveux, fit Louis avec un petit rire.

 

-Aucune importance.

 

-Tout le monde va comprendre qu'on s'est roulé des pelles, quand on va arriver à la soirée, chuchota Louis d'un air canaille.

 

S'ils y arrivaient un jour. Harry était bien où il était, pour l'instant, en ce qui le concernait.

 

 

 

 

> _Oh, welcome to the party_  
>  _It's only me and you_  
>  _Tell the world to go away, babe_  
>  _And I'll tell you what to do_  
>  _Come over here and kiss me_  
>  _I want to pull your hair_  
>  _Turn out the lights and hold me_  
>  _I want to touch you everywhere_  
>    
>  _We don't need nobody, baby_  
>  _We don't need champagne_  
>  _I'll take you to the deepest, darkest, hottest, lovers' lane._
> 
> _For a little spark in the dark_  
>  _Just a little spark in the dark_  
>  _Don't matter where we sleep_  
>  _Don't matter where we park_  
>  _All we need is a spark, spark_  
>  _Spark in the dark._

Louis le repoussa sur son siège, et tâtonna pour trouver le levier et abaisser le dossier au maximum. Harry se retrouva à moitié allongé, et Louis se débrouilla pour grimper sur ses genoux. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et se pencha pour embrasser son cou, et Harry se sentait complètement dépassé. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. La pénombre avait quelque chose de frustrant, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas observer chaque détail de son partenaire avec précision, mais elle était aussi excitante. Il voyait assez de Louis pour savoir qu'il était le garçon le plus beau qu'il avait jamais eu l'honneur de toucher.

 

-Louis, dit-il faiblement, glissant sa main le long de son dos, sans oser aller trop bas.

 

-Ne sois pas timide, souffla celui-ci, et Harry descendit sa main jusqu'à ses fesses.

 

Louis soupira d'aise. Harry leva la tête pour rechercher de nouveau ses lèvres, et Louis le laissa faire. Il remua sur les genoux de Harry en même temps, frottant délicieusement l'érection de celui-ci, et Harry se crispa.

 

Il sentit le sourire de Louis contre ses lèvres. La main de celui-ci disparut entre eux pour venir presser contre le sexe de Harry à travers ses vêtements. Harry gémit dans sa bouche.

 

-Tu veux ? chuchota Louis en traçant les contours de son érection avec des doigts taquins mais assurés.

 

-S'il te plaît, articula Harry.

 

Louis ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon de pirate, et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer pour l'enrouler autour du sexe dressé de Harry. Celui-ci eut un sursaut, cherchant son souffle, alors que le plaisir fusait déjà dans son bas-ventre.

 

Louis continua de l'embrasser tout en le caressant lentement. Harry souleva un peu ses hanches pour accélérer les va-et-vient, faisant glisser son membre dans le poing fermé de Louis. Celui-ci resserra sa prise autour de lui, lui arrachant un gémissement, mais garda son rythme un peu paresseux, passant de temps en temps son pouce sur le bout de son sexe. Harry se retint de poser sa main sur la sienne pour le forcer à aller plus vite, le laissant faire monter progressivement la vague de chaleur qui gonflait en lui. Il n'était plus vraiment capable de s'adonner à un vrai baiser, et se contentait de haleter doucement dans la bouche de Louis. Harry passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Louis pour toucher la peau nue de son dos, et Louis frissonna contre lui, sans cesser ses mouvements.

 

-Je suis proche, articula Harry.

 

Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, mais il ne voulait pas, il voulait voir le visage de Louis, et il se força à rouvrir les paupières. Il avait du mal à garder les jambes allongées, à rester calme, il avait envie de se tordre sous le plaisir que Louis lui donnait rien qu'avec sa main, et grâce au simple fait qu'il soit perché sur ses hanches, magnifique, irréel, dans des circonstances si étranges et si spéciales.

 

Louis se mit à le branler plus rapidement, frottant sa propre érection contre la jambe de Harry, et Harry sentit son orgasme naître au creux de son bas-ventre, avant d'exploser en une déferlante brûlante. Son corps trembla, puis se tendit, avant de retomber sans forces et satisfait sur le siège.

 

Louis déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et retira sa main de son boxer. Il la regarda avec circonspection, puis haussa les épaules et l'essuya sur le pantalon de Harry, laissant une traînée blanche.

 

-Hé, protesta celui-ci d'une voix un peu rauque.

 

-Quoi ? Comme ça, les traces sur ton pantalon sont assorties à celles dans tes cheveux, susurra Louis.

 

Le sexe devait avoir un peu entamé les capacités cérébrales de Harry, parce qu'il se surprit à trouver cela logique. Il essaya de se redresser.

 

-Je veux te toucher, moi aussi, murmura-t-il, en prenant soudainement conscience du fait que Louis n'avait pas encore joui, lui.

 

Mais il se rappela d'un détail.

 

-Par contre, je ne vais pas pouvoir me servir de ma main droite, grimaça-t-il en regardant son bandage de fortune.

 

-C'est pas grave, fit Louis en descendant sa braguette. Je peux le faire tout s-

 

-Alors là, pas question, fit Harry en attrapant son poignet pour l'empêcher de se toucher. J'ai toujours une bouche en parfait état de marche.

 

Louis grogna. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres encore humides de leur baiser de Harry.

 

-Putain.

 

-Allez, bouge, viens à l'arrière.

 

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos sur la banquette arrière, et Louis baissa rapidement son jean et son sous-vêtement, un peu frénétique. Il faillit même perdre l'équilibre dans sa précipitation.

 

-Excité ? le taquina Harry.

 

-Oui, fit Louis, sans relever l'humour. Tu es magnifique, et je te veux.

 

La respiration de Harry eut un sursaut. Ils recherchèrent la position la plus pratique, luttèrent un peu à cause de l'espace réduit de la voiture, mais Louis finit par se stabiliser au-dessus de Harry, et celui-ci s'empressa de prendre son érection dans sa bouche, suçant avec vigueur dès le début, sans finesse, mais avec efficacité. Louis gémit. Il bougea son bassin et enfonça un peu plus son sexe dans la bouche de Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour contempler Louis penché au-dessus de lui, et Louis gémit encore en croisant son regard. Ses hanches eurent un autre sursaut involontaire en avant, et Harry détendit sa gorge pour le prendre plus profondément.

 

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, le prévint Louis, le souffle déjà heurté. Tu es trop... Trop...

 

Harry grogna autour de son sexe, et redoubla d'enthousiasme, pressant ses paumes sur les fesses de Louis pour l'encourager à se servir de sa bouche comme il lui plaisait. Louis glissa une main dans les cheveux de Harry, gardant l'autre fermement posée sur le dossier du siège de devant pour éviter de glisser, et tira un peu brutalement sur les mèches emmêlées.

 

-J'aime tes cheveux, marmonna-t-il.

 

Une main de Harry serpenta sur le torse de Louis, parvenant à se glisser sous son sweat et son tee-shirt pour aller effleurer ses tétons. Louis rejeta la tête en arrière. Harry resserra sa bouche autour de son sexe, et tout le corps de Louis se tendit. Il atteignit la jouissance avec un petit cri, sans avoir le temps de se retirer, mais Harry avala sans difficultés.

 

Louis se recula et retomba en arrière, à moitié assis sur les jambes de Harry, un pied posé sur le sol de la voiture. Harry se redressa pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser de nouveau, dans une langueur sensuelle et empreinte d'une certaine tendresse.

 

-Harry... fit soudain Louis en se détachant.

 

-Mhm ?

 

-Je crois qu'il y a une voiture qui arrive. J'entends le bruit.

 

Ils se regardèrent pendant une seconde avant de réagir.

 

-Putain.

 

Harry ouvrit la portière en hâte, s'essuyant la bouche, pendant que Louis tentait de se rhabiller.

 

Il y avait bien une voiture à quelques centaines de mètres, qui roulait lentement dans leur direction. Les phares jaunes tranchaient avec l'obscurité dans laquelle Harry évoluait depuis des heures.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lança-t-il.

 

-Ben, on l'arrête, débile ! Elle peut nous déposer au centre-ville !

 

-Mais on a dit qu'on ne faisait pas de stop !

 

-Bon, écoute, on regarde la tête de la personne. Si elle a l'air normale, on monte. Sinon, on emprunte juste un téléphone. On pourra au moins prévenir Zayn, et faire venir le dépanneur au lieu d'aller le chercher nous-mêmes.

 

Comment Louis pouvait-il se montrer aussi sage et réfléchi à peine une minute après avoir reçu une fellation ? Ne devrait-il pas être épuisé, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, un peu comme Harry ? Soit Harry n'était pas aussi bon au lit qu'il le pensait, soit Louis avait quelque chose de surhumain. Il penchait pour la deuxième solution.

 

Ils firent de grands gestes pour demander à la voiture de s'arrêter. Le conducteur baissa sa vitre.

 

-Vous êtes en panne ?

 

L'homme avait l'air gentil. Lorsqu'il proposa de les déposer au garage ouvert de nuit le plus proche, Harry et Louis échangèrent un regard, et Louis prit la décision pour eux deux. Il attrapa la main de Harry et adressa un grand sourire à l'homme :

 

-Oui, s'il vous plaît.

 

Harry récupéra ses affaires et se glissa à l'arrière de la voiture de leur sauveur à la suite de Louis. La lumière lui agressa les yeux. Son réflexe fut de baisser les yeux sur le sperme qui tachait son pantalon. Oh, mon dieu. Il espérait que le conducteur ne le remarquerait pas. Louis suivit son regard et cacha un petit rire contre son épaule.

 

L'horloge digitale de la voiture indiquait cinq heures du matin. Ils empruntèrent le téléphone de leur chauffeur mais se rendirent compte qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait le numéro d'un de leurs amis par cœur. Heureusement qu'ils avaient décidé de monter de cette voiture.

 

-C'est pas de chance que vous ne puissiez prévenir personne, commenta le conducteur.

 

Harry faillit renchérir, et raconter ses déboires, comme d'habitude, expliquer que la poisse lui collait à la peau. Mais il tourna la tête et vit Louis à côté de lui, les yeux tournés vers le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Le maquillage noir et blanc sur son visage était presque complètement effacé par endroits, ses vêtements n'étaient plus très propres, à force de crapahuter dans la forêt, et sa posture indiquait qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Mais Harry le trouvait toujours aussi merveilleux. Et il réalisa que sa malchance du jour s'était finalement transformée en chance. Il avait rencontré Louis... C'était de la chance, ça. C'était peut-être même la chance de sa vie.

 

Ils remercièrent abondamment le conducteur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, et rentrèrent dans le garage main dans la main.

 

-Tu veux toujours faire un tour à la fête ? demanda Louis lorsque Harry eut réglé les formalités pour qu'on s'occupe de sa voiture.

 

Harry était tout de même venu pour ça, au départ, alors il acquiesça. Jamais il n'aurait autant marché en une soirée.

 

Cela leur prit encore une éternité pour atteindre la maison que Zayn avait louée, parce qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous les dix mètres pour s'embrasser contre un poteau, un arbre, un mur.

 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'adresse, le soleil commençait à se lever. Les lumières rosées et orangées de l'aube fusèrent dans le ciel. Harry et Louis les contemplèrent un moment, puis échangèrent un baiser avant de frapper à la porte de la maison.

 

Tout était silencieux. Personne ne répondit, alors Louis poussa simplement la porte, qui n'était pas fermée.

 

La fête était visiblement terminée. La maison était un vrai champ de bataille. Il y avait des gens endormis un peu partout, des bouteilles vides et des confettis partout sur le sol, des citrouilles éventrées, des substances non-identifiées, et des bougies consumées. La décoration avait dû être très élaborée, mais il n'en restait plus grand chose, et l'atmosphère d'Halloween était de toute façon partie avec la lumière du jour.

 

Harry enjambait les dormeurs avec précaution. Louis lui pointait des gens et lui chuchotait des informations.

 

-Elle, elle est dans mon cours de comédie anglaise... Elle, elle craque complètement sur Zayn... Lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, je croyais qu'il avait quitté la ville... Beurk, en quoi elle est déguisée, elle ?

 

Ils finirent par trouver Zayn habillé en squelette et assoupi sur un sofa dans un coin de ce qui devait être le salon, le bras d'une fille en tenue de Harley Quinn glissé autour de sa taille. Il entrouvrit un œil lorsque Harry le secoua gentiment, penché au-dessus du sofa.

 

-Harry ! fit-il d'une voix pâteuse et lourdement alcoolisée. Mec, j'ai cru que tu m'avais planté... J'étais triste...

 

Il ne s'était visiblement pas préoccupé plus du sort de Harry que cela. Il aurait pu s'être fait enlever, avoir eu un accident, être mort au fond d'un fossé, mince. Mais Harry était trop heureux de sa nuit pour se formaliser du manque de jugeotte de son ami. Zayn jeta un regard derrière lui.

 

-Louis... ? Vous vous connaissez, vous deux ?

 

Louis eut un sourire.

 

-Maintenant, oui. _Intimement_ , même.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais il souriait aussi. Zayn retomba sur son sofa en baillant.

 

-Vous savez, j'étais _sûr_ que vous vous entendriez bien... Je le savais, marmonna-t-il. Louis est exactement ton type de mecs, Harry, j'étais sûr que- que...

 

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il bailla encore. On ne pourrait visiblement plus rien tirer de lui avant qu'il se soit remis de sa soirée.

 

-Bonne nuit, Zee, souffla Harry en se redressant. On se voit plus tard.

 

Zayn avait déjà refermé les paupières.

 

Harry et Louis montèrent silencieusement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage de la maison. Les lits étaient tous occupés, bien sûr. Même les tapis étaient couverts de formes plus ou moins identifiables selon si le déguisement de la personne était recherché ou pas. Harry reconnut Niall en costume de faucheuse, sa petite tête blonde émergeant de la capuche noire.

 

La seule place libre, c'était la baignoire. Harry s'allongea dedans, et Louis y grimpa à sa suite, s'installant carrément sur lui, collant son corps chaud contre le sien, un contraste bienvenu avec le marbre froid de la baignoire. Harry enroula son bras autour de lui, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

 

-On dort un peu ? chuchota-t-il.

 

La baignoire n'était pas très confortable, mais l'épuisement commençait à s'abattre sur lui, et avec Louis dans ses bras, il aurait pu dormir n'importe où.

 

-Pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir profité d'Halloween ? fit Louis.

 

-Pas profité d'Halloween ? Tu rigoles ? répondit Harry avec un petit rire. Je n'ai jamais vécu une soirée qui fasse autant Halloween. J'ai cru que je me faisais attaquer par un spectre, je me suis paumé dans une forêt sinistre, je me suis fait poursuivre par une mystérieuse créature, j'ai entendu une histoire de fantômes amoureux... Je ne pense pas que la fête de Zayn aurait été à moitié aussi épique, pour être honnête.

 

-C'est vrai. 

 

-Et puis, je t'ai trouvé, murmura Harry.

 

-C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé, dis donc. Et qui suis allé te chercher ! Mon bon cœur me perdra un jour.

 

-Ben, techniquement, il t' _a_ perdu. J'ai bien cru qu'on ne sortirait jamais de cette forêt.

 

Louis fut secoué d'un petit rire.

 

-Hé, Harry ?

 

-Oui, Louis ?

 

-Est-ce que tu veux fêter Halloween une deuxième fois avec moi, ce soir ? demanda Louis en s'approchant de son oreille, comme s'il lui confiait un secret.

 

-Tu vas chercher des bonbons avec ta famille, c'est ça ?

 

-Ouais. Ce que je préfère dans Halloween. Même si j'avoue que cette année, notre petit moment chaud dans la voiture lui fait un peu de compétition.

 

Harry ricana.

 

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne retiendrais que le sexe.

 

-A vrai dire, j'ai aussi retenu la partie où tu sous-entendais que tu voudrais bien des enfants avec moi.

 

Harry sentit son visage se réchauffer. Louis lui tira la langue et lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres.

 

-Oui, Louis. Oui, je veux fêter Halloween encore une fois avec toi cette année, répondit finalement Harry, sur le même ton secret que Louis avait employé pour lui poser la question.

 

 _Et toutes les années d'après aussi,_ _si possible_ , pensa-t-il. _Jusqu'à la fin des temps_. Il le pensa si fort, qu'il se dit que peut-être Louis avait été capable de le voir se refléter dans ses yeux. En tout cas, son sourire était assez éblouissant pour que Harry puisse se l'imaginer.

 

Il ferma les yeux, recroquevillé dans la baignoire contre son futur petit ami (mari) (père de ses enfants) (amour de sa vie), et il s'endormit avec des étoiles lumineuses dans la tête.

 

 

 

 

## FIN

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Merci <3
> 
> A bientôt ! Je travaille sur des trucs, promis, mais l'inspiration me fait un peu défaut ces derniers temps...
> 
> Loriane. @RideOfSongs


End file.
